A Crazy Year
by Krystallos Dragon
Summary: This is a Harry Potter GuildWars x-over. I don't own either. I own the plot however. Also all the char except Kell,Ella, & Jia belong to my friends who help make them. AU, Blood, Violence, Humor, Perv Jokes, cussing, and many things. Rateing may change
1. The Group is introduced!

Cora: Cursed Child will still be updated along with this one...NOW!! If anyone dislikes crossovers...BACK OFF/sigh/ Sorry, just it annoys me greatly when people read a story even thou it has stuff they dislike then they complain about it...Now lets begin shall we?

**Warning!:** There will be cussing, blood, un-dead, OC's, and a heck of lot of AU seeing how I'm just writing what I want and never really watch the movies much anymore and I've only got book 6.

This Chapter is to introduce everyone in the story and what not. Their house won't be announced till they go to Hogwarts! So yeah, don't ask!

**Chapter 0:**

_Meeting the character's_

_**Ella Saita-**_

_Gender: _Female

_Age: _17

_Hair: _Blond, shoulder length and is held back with a head band.

_Eyes: _Grey(day) Red(night and or angry)

_Type: _Assasin/Ranger

_Pet: _Tiger, named Zach

**Info: **She is an extremely loyal girl to her friends, but dislikes being around a lot of people so usually is found out in the wild chasing after Naga and big bugs. When in a fight she takes her sweet time in killing them for she only kills people when they have done wrong. Her goals are un-know, but it is wise to not anger her for trust me she will make sure you never forget that moment. She has no family that is know, she just appeared at the gates of the Shing Jea Monastery asking to join. Master Togo himself has asked her multiple times who her family is, but she says she doesn't know. All the students avoid her for her tendencies to be able to take on 5-15 Naga's at a time with her tiger companion. So far no one has seen her kill a human being, but rumor have been heard of an young female Assasin that is hired by secret people to go rid them of people...only time can tell where she belongs, who her family is, and exactly what her goals are. One thing is certain thou, have this girl as an ally and friend, you'll be safe.

_**Kell Chia-**_

_Gender: _Female

_Age: _16

_Hair: _Blond/Silver, shoulder length and is in 2 braids put together on each side of her head.

_Eyes: _Green and when angry or fighting their blueish/red.

_Type: _Necromancer/Ranger

Pet: Melandru's Stalker, named Chosa

**Info: **Kell is what you call a double-sided coin. She has a giddy happy side, and then a serious scary unmerciful side. What side you end up on depends on your first impression to her. Even thou shes a Necromancer which makes everyone assume she is bad, she's a very helpful person. If you got a horde of Charr you want to hunt, or want help at getting rare treasure she's the girl to call. She's been in many situations that seemed impossible for someone her age but she always prove people wrong when they say she can't do it. She dislike hand to hand combat, and prefers long range unless its needed to fight close-range. Like Ella, she has no family for they were killed by the Charr the day she was born. But she doesn't hold no anger to the Charr, for she knows not all of them are bad and are just misguided. People stay away from her for she didn't die the day the Charr attacked her family so they think she is on their side and is a spy, but only time can tell.

_**Juno Demarco-**_

_Gender: _Female

_Age: _15

_Hair: _Black, long with multiple braids

_Eyes: _Silver

_Type: _Elementalist/Mesmer

_Pet: _None.

**Info: **Juno is the second child by her parents, but her father was killed after she was born. She has an older brother, Orion, but he disappeared years age to learn more advance ways of the Necromancer. She was very close with him, so in turn, does not like to be reminded that no one knows where he is and to this day still hopes to be reunited with him again. After all, he was the person who practically raised her. Their mother worked all day. But enough about that. Juno likes power. She likes the control it gives her, the way it brings her respect, and she wants to know more about it. Aside from her slightly absessed way of learning about more of the magical arts, she can be very playful and has a wicked sense of humor at times, although she does appreciate a good joke at her own expense. She loves to ride her horse, reading smutty romance novels is one of her weak points, and she can't sew to save her life. She wears Elementalist Elite Canthan armor.

_**Javier Torres-**_

_Gender: _Male

_Age: _15

_Hair: _Short brown

_Eyes: _Green

_Type: _Monk/Ritualist

_Pet: _None

**Info: **He acts carefree and loves to joke around but is serious when need to be. He's has always been able to sense things spiritually for as long as he could remember. First time he meet Ella they became friends right away.

_**Rikku Asamoto-**_

_Gender: _Female

_Age: _14

_Hair:_ Raven black hair; two long bangs that hang in eyes spiky in the back just above shoulder length

_Eyes: _Blood-red

_Type: _Warrior/Mesmer

_Pet: _None

Info: A real badass, takes crap from no one, does not follow orders, but likes to protect her friends. She is seen mostly with Ella when she comes to Shig Jea Monastery for a visit.

_**Matthew "Matt" Brigdin-**_

_Gender: _Male

_Age: _14

_Hair: _Black

_Eyes: _Blue

_Type: _Mesmer/Dervish

_Pet: _None

**Info: **Matt is sort of a bookworm and believes everything should be thoughtout logically before making big decisions.

**_Fritz Grabowski-_**

_Gender: _Male

_Age: _16

_Hair: _Medium length, dark brown

_Eyes: _Dark green, almost black

_Type: _Ranger/Ritualist

_Pet: _Hyena named Ed

**Info: **A very hardworking individual. Not that immediately skilled in magic as the others might be, but he tends to put in twice the effort to stay at their level, and works to surpass them. His fighting skills are almost unquestionable though. Trained since birth, he tends to trust himself, and very few others. He will do almost any job requester of him, works honestly, and has a great deal of respect for women, although he can be a bit of a pervert at his weak moments. Thought he's more of a lightweight. If he saw a girls see through shirt, he would probably get an immediate nose bleed. He refuses to hit girls, unless they attack first. But his mother taught him right, so he respects all women, and acts like a gentleman towards the opposite sex.

**_Jia Grimmsa-_**

_Gender: _Female

_Age:_ 17 1/2

_Hair: _Silver

_Eyes: _Black with specks of blue

_Type: _Necromance/Ranger

_Pet:_ White Tiger, Saviour

**Info: **Jia is pretty much what people would call a babysitter, that is irresponsible unless need be. She is know to sneak into Juno's room and take her romance books, which her tiger calls a cover name for a perverts book. Jia is the only one out of Ella and Kell, who grew up with a family but they dissappered with out a trace in a mist that had surrounded the ship. The town folks at the village ship dock, say Jia is evil. For when she left dock she had blond hair, but when she came back she had ghostly silver hair. Rumor has it Grenth himself appeared on the ship and took away her parents and a few other crew members and cursed Jia with that hair color to forever remind people that spirits who serve Grenth are watching. Jia originally was going to be a monk in memory of her mother and father, but when ever she tried a healing spell it always messed up and barely healed. So one day a traveling masked necromancer appeared and gave her a test to see if she was a born necro. The stranger then taught her as much as they could and she picked up quickly. But she always fell like she betrayed her parents memory by becoming a undead master. But for who she is she met her friend Kell and quickly meet Ella, thats how the group started.

_**The Guild, Animus Faitas Nejiro:**_

The Guild is the place that they all are apart of. Its small and consist of only them. No one know of the guild except for it name..."Animus Faitus Nejiro", now matter how hard people tried no one could figure out what it meant.

The place the guild is hidden at is un-know, but one thing is for sure, never try to follow them! Last time someone decided that the group came back with the 2 peoples body's, and said they enraged a pack of monsters when they tried following.

So now you know about the group and what happens when you meet them. We have warned you and the world to watch out for these beings. If you still don't belive us that they are dangerous and deserve respect you will learn by the end of this story...

**And so will the Wizarding World.**

_0000000000000_

Cora: Some stuff will be edited later on and here.

Animus- is Latin for 'Spirit'

Faita(s)- is Japanese for 'Fighter(s)'

Nejiro- is Japanese for 'Citadel'

ALSO! THIS STORY IS AU!! So sorry if its not to your standards!! Next chap will be out soon!


	2. Letters appear and things begin to move

**Summary:** Everyone knows that when new students come from another realm, things are going to happen. And this is how everyone feels when they find out that 8 new students are going to be attending for one year. Plus when said students are are feared even in their own Realm, the Wizarding Realm is in for one hell of a ride. Lets hope no one loses an eye!

**Warning!: **Cussing, Violence, Blood, Perv Jokes, AU, OC's, OOCness, and bashing of charecters! And more!

**Chapter 1:**

The birds were chirping, the Charr were getting blasted, the guild of strange teens were all doing their own thing. Rikku and Ella were out hunting Naga. Matt and Juno were helping Fritz in magic training. Javier was out flirting with girls at the the nearest town bar.

Kell was just at the guild hall, lazing around watching her un-dead minions get chased around by her small male Melandru's Stalker, Chosa. While the the guild's plan maker and all over babysitter Jia was in her study reading a new book, while petting her White Tiger, Saviour.

"I must sneak into Juno's room more often. She has very nice Romance books." Jia whispered as she continued reading.

"Oh You mean books with lots of smut?" Saviour asked as he peered over her arm from where he was sitting beside her.

"Ya, pretty much..." she replied while shrugging. Nodding at the answer he laid back down and took a cat nap.

But the nap was by interrupted by a small white owl peaking at the window. Getting up with a sigh, Jia opened the Window and took the letter on the extended leg and read it. While at same time a solid black owl soar through an open window and landed beside Kell on the stair's railing.

_With Rikku & Ella _

Slamming another Naga in the head with her cane, Rikku looked over to where Ella was throwing multiple little daggers at the 3 Spellblade's that were stupid enough to be in firing range.

"Oi! Ella! You're getting rusty! Maybe you got a boyfriend on your mind, eh?" Rikku yelled, which made Ella freeze in utter shock, "Ha! I knew it! You like someone!"

Sighing, Ella finished off the last of the Naga and shadow stepped in front of Rikku.

"No...I'm just amazed by your stupidity to mention dating during a battle...," she replied calmly, with a smirk.

Growling, Rikku turned away to punch a sneaking Naga Welp in the head and send it flying.

"Che! You know I really hate it when you do that! And...you do realize that there are two birds diving towards us right!!" Rikku yelled while pointing up at the two owls coming right towards them.

Rolling here eyes, Ella stuck her hand out noticing that they weren't really aiming to attack. With a last flap of wings, a golden color owl landed on her arm while the white one chased after Rikku laughing a bird like laugh.

"Ah! Get this bird away from ME!" she yelled, before tripping on the end tail part of one of the Naga corpses with a loud 'Ouch!' followed.

Chuckling, Ella helped get the bird away from her. With the bird now calm down, with minimal damage done-except to Rikku's gloves- they looked at the letters...

_With Matt, Juno, Fritz _

"AH!!! Hit the deck!" was all the warning people could get before a spell Fritz made exploded

"Damit! Fritz! If anything of mine is mutated I'm going to fricken' kill you!" Juno yelled while rubbing her now sore ass from hitting the ground quickly.

Coughing, Matt waved away the smoke and whistle at the burn marks and completely mutilated target dummy.

"Well Fritz...You got the power and damn good luck at aim...but, How should I put this..." Matt trailed off with Juno following what he was going to say.

"You Fucking Suck At Control!" She yelled, before getting hit in the head by Matt. And glares from some of the teachers for the language.

"Dumbass. Don't be such a prick. Now Fritz, lets try that again shall we?" Matt said nicely while glaring down at Juno while smiling slightly, that was more of forced then anything.

Nodding, they continued practicing till 3 owls came flying by and leaving behind the letters, with luckily no-one getting attacked this time...

_With Javier _

CRACK!

That was the sound of Javier getting bitch slapped by this really hot necromancer girl and her monk friend. Poor boy landed on a table which broke under him.

"I-Itai...Now ladies that was un-called for!" He whined, while rubbing his sore cheek.

Glaring down at him, the girls flipped him off and walked out. Mumbling all the way about how the dude was such a pervert and had no respect.

Sighing, he got up off the table and noticed he was dripping wet from drinks getting spilled on him. Pouting, he grumbled about girls being mean and having no kindness, he paid for his drinks and walked out.

After walking for a good hour he saw a owl flying towards with a letter tied to its leg. Holding out his arm he said.

"Hey little buddy, what you got for me?" taking the letter off. The owl gave a hoot and flied off.

Laughing silently, he read the letter...

_Everyone's reaction _

Opening the wax sealed letter, the inside contained...

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Socr., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Dear Kell-Ella-Rikku-Matt-Juno-Fritz-Javier, We are pleased to inform you that you have been _accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_ _Minerva McGonagall_

Javier's reaction was a raised eyebrow and chuckle, before pocketing away the letter so he could gloat that he got into a school of a high degree while everyone else didn't. Poor boy was going to be disappointed.

Matt, Juno, and Fritz's reactions were a bit different. Matt had smirked and thought of all the things he could learn, that he then could use to blast Javier with when the idiot tried to flirt with the girls of the group.

Juno, well she had just grumbled about how _"Great we are going to be stuck with fucking kids that don't have a damn clue on how to fight...Just. Peachy"_. To say she was peeved would be a lie. She was so totally annoyed, but at the same time like the idea of going some place new, that had monsters she could fight that she had never fought before.

Fritz's was the funniest of the three. He jumped around happily chanting about how he was going to learn all sorts of new things, and be able to prove he was strong to new people. That was till Matt and Juno said they couldn't go unless the rest of the group was invited.

Rikku and Ella, probably were the sanest of the reactions, for all that happened they both wore smirks and for once chatting happily about all the cool new animals, plants, and tricks they could learn without arguing. With smiles Rikku admitted that even thou the bird was evil, it brought something nice...but it was dead next time she saw it for ruining her new gloves!

Kell just read the letter and sighed...while mumbling, "So Magical Europe has finally decided to try and set a treaty up with our realm Elona...this won't end well." Looking mournfully at the stained glass picture above the entrance gate that had light shining through it, she hoped that no of them would get harmed or worse...

Jia was also thinking along thous lines, but was frowning worser then usual she sat the parchment down and said, "Saviour, it looks like Magical Europe has finally decided that it was time to unite with the ancient realm Elona...we will most likely be drawn into this ignorant war of theirs...you ready for it?"

"I'm ready when you are Jia, I just hope they don't mind a 400 pound white tiger running.." Saviour said with a chuckle.

"Yes old friend, I do hope so aswell. Plus they got problem with you they can kiss the treaty good bye." she replied with a smirk that she usually wears when she has a plan...

And with that the ones away from the guild hall ported back there and all told the good news to each other. And Javier being throughly disappointed that he couldn't gloat...plus they we're teasing him again for the hand mark on his face was still vibrant red.

_00000000000000_

Cora: Next chapter will be.../covers hand/ Almost spoiled/smirks/ You'll just have to wait and read!

_Diary of Story:_

**1: **Saviour has the ability to talk, for he is a ranking 20. Any animal of ranking 17-20 has the ability to talk in this story. Zach, Chosa, and Ed don't have the ability for they are rankings 15, 16, and 13(in that order).

**2: **Rikku and Ella always argue, but thats their way of being friends. Only time you should worry about their friendship is when their in a fist fight cause of an argument and are spatting insults at each other with curse words.

**3: **Javier is a total flirt and has a tendency to bite off more then he can chew when it comes to the ladies.

**4: **Matt wants to learn spells for a couple of reasons, 1- to be stronger to protect friends, 2- To stop Javier from getting to touchy with the girls of the group.

**5: **Kell and Jia, are well know for their ability to sense/dream when bad things are going to happen. So watch out for warnings in the story!

Cora: Other then that! I hope you enjoyed and hope to see you next chapter! Also review so I can get some tips. This story is set in the year Umbridge comes. What year was that and what things do I need to know most certainly?


	3. We're So Screwed!

**Summary:** Everyone knows that when new students come from another realm, things are going to happen. And this is how everyone feels when they find out that 8 new students are going to be attending for one year. Plus when said students are are feared even in their own Realm, the Wizarding Realm is in for one hell of a ride. Lets hope no one loses an eye!

**Warning!: **Cussing, Violence, Blood, Perv Jokes, AU, OC's, OOCness, and bashing of characters! And more!

Cora: Also I apologize if something is mistaken, please forgive me. I haven't read the books, only watched the movies. And I also apologize if something from the harry potter book happened differently, I'm forming this story to my needs. So forgive me.

_Dedicated to- _TeraEarth_, for she is rocking!_

**Chapter 2:**

_--- At Grimwalds --- _

"You can't be serious, Albus!" Mrs. Weasly yelled, for when she heard the news.

Everyone else was thinking along the same lines as well. Eight children, coming from the most feared realm, Elona, where coming here to Magical Europe to learn. Not only that, but these children decided whether or not their whole realm should align with the Wizarding World or not.

So it explained why everyone was shocked, including the snooping teens on the second floor. For none of them ever heard of this place called Elona. What was worst was that nobody knew who the teens were. All that is know is they'll show up at the diner and well...know one knew.

"Oh Harry, just think. We'll be able to learn so much, and we'll be sure to win in this war against you-know-who!" Hermione whispered excitedly, thou Harry wasn't so sure.

"I don't know...they might not even help us," he said voicing out his thoughts and fears.

"What are you talking about, mate? If they are being sent to make an alliance with us, they wouldn't send no Slytherin ones." Ron said, with an smile but had snorted out the word Slytherin like is was a contagious.

"I don't know guys, guess we will have to see..." Harry replied while going back to listening to the adults.

Down stairs the adults and aruors were all staring at Dumbledore like he grew a second head. Who just was smiling with that ever so annoying eye twinkle on. Which annoyed some of the occupants greatly.

"Dumbledor, you can't be serious! Who knows what thous people will send! All we know for is they'll send a murder or worst a being that is darker then even the dark lord!" Remus exclaimed, while trying to figure out if the elder wizard had finally lost it.

"I am most serious my boy. These children may very well win this war for us. And do not worry, if they cause trouble all the professor are fully prepared." Albus assured them. But some still had their doubts but keep it hidden. And decided to wait and see what happens.

_--- The Elona Group ---_

"Dammit Jia! Give me back my book!" Juno yelled chasing after the older girl, who was staying ahead of her thinks to being taller and having long legs.

"No way! I'm still reading it!" She replied sticking her tongue out at Juno, who glared even harder then she was already.

The rest of the group were hanging back so not to get dragged into the fray of the soon to come fight. Fritz was getting some hand-to-hand combat tips from Ella and Kell, while Matt watched after the three to make sure they didn't break any bones.

Javier and Rikku were walking a little behind Matt, looking over the plans for the grand goodbye prank, that the group was going to pull off at the Monastery. Ed, Chosa, and Zach were walking with each of their human partners, while Saviour was just hanging at the very back of the group to avoid being hit by the spells Juno was shooting at Jia.

Shaking his head at his friends antics, Saviour continued to keep an look out for any monster looking to attack, while at the same time ease dropping on the conversation between the humans and other three animals.

Juno was getting peeved that Jia could keep dodging her attacks, while at the same time being able to read the said book she stole. Focusing her power into the earth she had the ground form small human hands to try and grab Jia. But Jia being the eldest and most experienced, dodge and spin out of the way of the attacks, with a huge smile.

This caused the others in the group to smile or laugh as well, even Juno stopped her attacks long enough to giggle at Jia's silly way of dodging. Skidding to a stop, Jia walked back up to Juno closing the book with a smile.

"That was a good book, and your getting better at attacking Juno. A little more practice and you might even catch me one day," after saying that Jia handed back the book and stretched her tired muscles while looking to the northeast, to see they were almost to the Monastery, "Well guys, I hope your all ready, cause we're almost there."

Looking in the same direction as Jia, they all looked at each other smiling and nodded to their leader. With that they continued on their track to the Monastery, ready for what was in store for them when they left to the Wizarding World.

_--- Ministry Court Place ---_

An hour after ease dropping on the adults, Harry was in the court room for having cast the Potronus spell in front of a muggle while underage. And by the looks of it, things weren't looking good for him. Even with Dumbledore having shown up, the toad bitch and Fudge were still pinning him for it.

Even when they asked him a question, they didn't let him even finish before interrupting, just like they had did with his godfather. Which was making his anger boil, but he was holding it in, to prevent being chained. For if one thing was for sure, being chained in front of the ministry was one thing he did not want to give them satisfaction of.

Finally after half an hour of this torture, Harry was ready to snap at them. But he had instantly got a cool head when he heard they had a witness. Which lead to the questioning of said witness, she was a squib and she had explained the situation well enough for the ministry to no longer have the right to hold him up in the court any longer.

Now what really made his day thou, was when he heard the sputtering of the toad woman while Minister Fudge glared at him none to discreetly. With a well hidden smirk, Harry walked out a free man, but he had a feeling things were going to get interesting with the transfer students coming.

Oh well, in one day he will be heading to Hogwarts and nothing was going to ruin this year. Now if only he could rid of that nagging inner voice that said otherwise.

_--- Shing Jea Monastery ---_

Having finally reached the ancient temple with an hour to spare, the group split up to do the one prank they all wanted to do. They knew there was going to be a good bye party in the Monastery, so they had to get the prank set up.

Rikku and Ella were running through the rafters of the buildings getting everything tied up, so that sound affects would be made for the illusions that would be controlled by Juno, who would use her mesmer ability to make everyone think she and Ella was there with them at the ceremony, while everything would then go off. Ella then would use shadow step to get them back to the porting spot, before they were transported off.

Matt was going over the plan, sending messages through the talkies they had found in a hidden trunk at the place their Guild Hall was hid away at. So far everything was going good, now if only Jia and Kell would stop goofing off then everything be just peachy!

"Jia, Kell!! Stop goofing off! We can't waste time!" Matt growled into the talkie, but then smirked in satisfaction at the two groans on the other side of the talkie.

"Your no fun!" were the twin replies from the two necromancers, who finally stopped goofing off long enough to get their job done.

Which involved setting up spells that would do a domino effect, and then there would be one big explosion of fireworks, that would then fall on people and make them stink for a week or so. Yes it rocked being a necromancer, for when you control the un-dead. You could get some good ingredients for stink bombs.

Javier and Fritz jobs however were different, they were at opposite post, warning the others if a teacher or merchant of some sort was heading one of their ways. Lucky for them, so far none were spotted heading one of their way.

So within one hour, the group had set up the two pranks that would cause mass humor for them. The first prank would distract everyone to the highest tower, which would be shooting the stink fireworks at them. While the second prank would cause a series of illusion that would involve fireballs, water balls, and mud balls to fly at them.

But in turn it would really be nothing and would carol them to under the giant bridge that would then dump gallons of different color paint on them. Which would then leave the group being ported off laughing and causing the people who were to meet them, to be scared greatly by the almost deranged laughter.

Now the party was happening, and Ella and Juno were already in place while everyone only saw the illusion of them on the ground. Togu and the professors were eying the eight students, or really only six students and two illusions that were standing smiling in a way that said, 'Yes, we are up to something. Thanks for noticing'.

Thats what they were worrying about, they didn't know what thous crazy kids were planing. But knowing them, it wasn't good for them. Well, they thought it can't be to bad. Even thous kids knew the limit of a prank, and just cruelness...Oh wait, no they didn't, just great.

Oh well, at least they be rid of them for a good year. And maybe just maybe, they'll stay gone. Thou knowing their luck, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. A smirk came across the teachers faces thou when they realized, that the teens were soon going to be the wizarding worlds problems. Yes, life was good and funny when you knew someone other then yourself was getting annoyed to death by thous teens.

While the teachers were enjoying to thoughts of being rid of the teens, said trouble makers were enjoying their party, and saying good bye to their friends that traveled all the way here from the other nations.

Koss and Komir were nagging (well more Komir really, Koss was just laughing silently and looking at the two with a sense a pity) Matt and Fritz to behave, and not cause the teacher at Hogwarts any trouble. Not that they were paying attention much, instead they kept watching Ed chase around bubbles, the children at the party continued to blow for the other animals companions.

Rikku was on_ 'Javier Watching' _duty again, seeing how she was pretty much the only one not doing anything else. Sighing, she had noticed that Javier was hiding from something, and if she guessed right, it _had _to be the female necromancer and her monk friend. Deciding it was best to find the idiot before he got himself killed, she left the bar and went strolling after him.

Kell and Jia were saying goodbye to all their friends that came all the way from 'Eye of the North', to wish them well. Jora was holding herself back from squeezing the two to death, while Sif was just smirking and telling them to bring back a great big old monster pelt. So they could display it in her village.

"Well Bookahs, you better come back alive...Oi!" Vekk glared at the two female necros, who had bent down and were now hugging him.

"Ah, does our little Asura want to come along?" That was from Kell, who was scratching one of his ears, causing said Asura to glare harder.

"Oh be nice, Kell. Vekk, we'll miss you greatly, and if and when we do come back. I'll personally make sure, I bring you the best books I can snatch, okay?" Jia said, while ruffling his hair gently.

"You better." Was Vekks only replied while he thought, _Damn Bookahs and their annoying habit of codling me...They better bring me back very Very rare books, or so help me..._his thoughts however were interrupted by the hugging stopping and two Big felines pounced and started purring and licking him.

Laughing, the two humans looked around at their friends. Gwen and Ogden were talking, noticing that some of the dwarves were starting to get drunk and how they were going get them back home. The Asuras, were all sticking to the top of the stairs where the lion-like statue was at.

Smiling sadly, Kell and Jia knew it be hard to go a year without them. But their group was chosen to go on this mission, by the leaders of all the nations. Thou they knew it would turn out good, and knew they come back stronger and wiser.

While all this was going on Juno and Ella were chatting over a small bottle of sake, waiting for the signal to start on the prank. Ella was twirling one of her throwing stars, while looking down from the rafters at her small tiger, Zach, chase around bubbles with Ed the Hyena.

"You know, Juno. It's going to be hard getting through the year, you know?" looking up at her old friend Juno, to see her nod. She sighed and relaxed against one of the wooden poles.

"Yeah. I know Ella, and I have to agree. Its probably goin' to be really hard for Kell and Jia though," taking another sip of sake she continued. "They never gone anywhere without one of their friends from the Vangaurd."

Nodding in agreement, they continued to talk until the signal came 30 min later in the form of Togu calling silence so he could give the speech...

_(I was going to cut here and continue on next chap, but I'll get this over with...)_

Coughing, Togu stood up and said, "I hope you all are enjoying the party..." cheers came from everyone, "but I'm sad to say, that the party will be coming to and end soon..." groans here "For its time to send off the eight people chosen to go to the Wizard Realm. So if you eight could come here then we can get started..." at this the 6 teens and 2 illusions walked to up the steps to the area where the professors stood around to instruct student and turned around smiling and waving to all their friends

"Now if you all would grab onto this parchment when I tell you to and hold onto everything your taking with you, then you'll be ported off onto a grass hill, where you're guides will be. Now, get into position, and grab on when I say go."

With that the group grabbed their trunks, and held onto them tightly and the ones with animal companions wrap their arm around their furry friend and then grab their trunks. While the real Juno and Ella set off the sound effects that would activate fully in 2 min. With one shadow step, they replaced their illusions with themselves and no one noticed, and did the same as everyone else.

At the same time, Jia mumbled a spell and an un-dead minion appeared at place where the place to light the fireworks were at. And with one gurgle and it used its energy to activate the domino affect. Which would go off at the same time as the sound affects.

"You all ready?" getting nods from the teens, who were holding back smiles seeing how 1 minute and 55 seconds had pass, he took a deep breath and continued, "Five, Four, Three, Two, Go!" With that the teens grab on and the prank went off.

The teens all saw the prank happen and started laughing, while feeling the strange pull at their stomach, and in a flash of light the eight teens port-key to the Wiarding World...

_Tbc..._

_0000000000000_

Cora: Alright! Thats just part one of this twp part chapter. Next chapter, the fun begins! I'll have that out later sometime next week. But anyway, I need help on this stuff listed below!

**1-** Do any of you know what all the stores at Diagon Ally are called?

**2-** I believe the realm our 8 teens are from, isn't called Elona. If so what is the realm called? If no one can tell me, then please make up a name then.

**3-** I would all like you to give me Your ideas on what you think "Umbridge the Toads" fate should be in this story. I'll take any suggestions. Be they bloody, horrendous, or just plain dark. More info to the idea, the better chance your idea gets picked.

See ya next chapter!


	4. ALERT! Only send private messages!

I apologize everyone...But It's going to take awhile to get stories updated on everything...Heres what happen...and I don't care about to grammar errors about to happen

Last Friday, my mom was on the computer and she tried to restart it...And we all know **most** parents suck at anything that involves computers...So she did something and the computer crashed. So I went 4 days without a computer.

On the day my bro's friends friend fixed the computer we had to wipe the system...And the stupid little 14 year-old that I am...I had...NO DAMN BACKUPS!! So I lost EVERYTHING!! **/crys/ **which in doing so I had lost the following things...that I really couldn't afford to lose

Cursed Child - Bleach - chapter 1

A Crazy Year – GuildWars/Harry Potter x-over - chapter 3

Aqua Lover - Bleach - Prelude

Shadow Raptor - Harry Potter – prelude

Reaper – Original Story – prelude

Aizen Present, the Remake - Bleach – all the chapters

and a magnitude of other storys...

So I apologize to you all for this incident, and I hope you guys can forgive me...Now if you excuses me, I'm going to go to my corner and cry me heart out.../walks to dark corner and crys/


End file.
